interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
GA
=g (ge)= * pt: 1. abr grama; 2. (guê, gê) sétima letra do alfabeto (consoante) =g= * en: abbr gramma =gabardina= * sub * gabardina ???? * pt: n gabardina * en: n 1. Hist. gaberdine; 2. gabardine ( fabric “gabardine”) =gabarra= * sub * gabarra ???? * pt: n Naut. gabarra, saveiro =gabarrage= * sub =gabarrero= * sub * gabarrero ???? * pt: n Naut. arrais de gabarra =gabbro= * sub =gabella= * sub =gabion= * sub =gabionada= * sub =Gabon= * sub n pr =gabonese= * adj =gabonese= * sub =gadget= * sub =gadgetophile= * adj =gadgetophilo= * sub =gado= * sub * gado ???? * pt: n Zool. bacalhau * en: n codfish, gade =gadolinite= * sub =gadolinium= * sub * gadolinium ???? * pt: n Quim. gadolínio (Gd) =gaelic= * adj =gaelico= * sub =gaffa= * sub =gaffe= * sub =gag= * sub =gagate= * sub * gage F ???? * pt: n gage F * en: n wages, pay * #9674; ingagiar =gagea= * sub =gai= * adj * gai ???? * pt: adj gaio, jovial, alegre * en: adj gay ( * merry) * #9674; gaitate =gaio= * sub * gaio ???? * pt: n Zool. gaio * en: n Ornith. jay =gaitate= * sub * gaitate ???? * pt: n jovialidade * en: n gaiety =gal= * sub * gal- gal-/galact- ???? * en: n in compounds gal- ( * milk) * #9674; ornithogalo etc. ... =gala= * sub * gala ???? * pt: n gala * en: n gala;habito de gala gala dress =galactic= * adj =galacticolor= * adj =galactite= * sub =galactometro= * sub =galactophage= * adj =galactophore= * adj =galactorrhea= * sub =galactosa= * sub =galactotherapia= * sub =galante= * adj * galante ???? * pt: adj galante * en: adj gallant ( * polite and attentive to the women) * #9674; galanteria; galantear =galantear= * v * galantear ???? * pt: v galantear * en: v to court, woo * galantemente ???? * pt: adv galantemente =galanteria= * sub * galanteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n galantearia, galantaria * en: n gallantry ( * polite attention to the women) =galantho= * sub =galantina= * sub =galata= * sub * galata (gá-) ???? * pt: n gálata;Epistola al Galatas Bíblia Epístola aos Gálatas * en: n Galatian;epistola al galatas Epistle to the Galatians * #9674; Galatia-galatic =Galatia= * sub n pr * Galatia ???? * pt: npr Hist. Galácia (Ásia Menor) * en: npr Galatia =galatic= * adj * galatic ???? * pt: adj gálata * en: adj Galatian, Galatic =galaxia= * sub * galaxia ???? * pt: n galáxia =galbano= * sub =galbula= * sub =galea= * sub * galea (-éa) ???? * pt: n galé (antiga embarcação a remos) * en: n galley (1. as in “to condemn to the galleys”; 2. Print.) * #9674; galeassa; galera; galeon; galeota =galeassa= * sub * galeassa ???? * pt: n galeaça * en: n galleass =galena= * sub =galenic= * adj =galenismo= * sub =galenista= * adj =galenista= * sub =galeocerdo= * sub =galeon= * sub * galeon ???? * pt: n galeão * en: n galleon =galeopitheco= * sub =galeopsis= * sub =galeota= * sub * galeota ???? * pt: n galeoto, galeota * en: n galiot =galera (I)= * sub =galera (II)= * sub * galera ???? * pt: n galera (1. antiga embarcação a remos; 2. cárcere, cadeia) * en: n galley (as in * “to condemn to the galleys”) * #9674; galeriano =galeria= * sub * galeria (-ía) ???? * pt: n galeria (1. passagem subterrânea; 2. Teat. varanda de teatro; 3. sala de exposição) * en: n gallery (1. covered passageway; 2. Theat.; 3. art museum) =galeriano= * sub * galeriano ???? * pt: n galeoto * en: n galley slave =Galicia= * sub n pr * Galicia ???? * pt: npr Galícia (Polónia) * en: npr Galicia ( * former Austrian crownland) * #9674; galician-galiciano =galician= * adj * galician ???? * pt: adj galiciano/a (de Galícia, Polónia) * en: adj Galician ( * of the Austrian crownland of Galicia) =galiciano= * sub * galiciano ???? * pt: n galiciano/a (de Galícia, Polónia) * en: n Galician ( * as in * “Galician from Lwow”) =Galilea= * sub n pr * Galilea (-éa) ???? * pt: n Galileia * en: n Galilee * #9674; galilee-galileo =galilee= * adj * galilee (-ée) ???? * pt: adj galileu, galileia * en: adj Galilean ( * of Galilee) =galileian= * adj * galileian ???? * pt: adj galileiano/a (de Galileu Galilei) =galileiano= * sub =galileo= * sub * galileo (-éo) ???? * pt: n galileu * en: n Galilean =galimatias= * sub pl * galimatias (-ías) ???? * pt: n galimatias * en: n gibberish, jargon, galimatias =galinsoga= * sub =galio= * sub * gall- ???? * en: see Galles =galla= * sub =Gallecia= * sub n pr * Gallecia ???? * pt: npr Galiza (província espanhola) * en: npr Galicia ( * province at the northwest corner of Spain) =gallecian= * adj * gallecian ???? * pt: adj galego/a * en: adj Galician ( * of Spanish province of Galicia) =galleciano= * sub * galleciano ???? * pt: n galego, galiciano, galiziano (1. nativo da Galiza; 2. idioma galego (galaico-português)) * en: n Galician, Gallegan, Gallego (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) =galleco= * sub * galleco ???? * pt: n galego, galiciano, galiziano (1. nativo da Galiza; 2. idioma galego (galaico-português)) * en: n Gallego, Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) * #9674; Gallecia-gallecian-galleciano =gallego= * sub * gallego H ???? * pt: n gallego H * en: n Gallego, Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) =Galles= * sub n pr * Galles (gál-) ???? * pt: npr Gales * en: npr Wales;Prince de Galles Prince of Wales * #9674; gallese =gallese= * adj =gallese= * sub * gallese¹ ???? * pt: adj galês, galesa * en: adj Welsh * gallese² ???? * pt: n 1. galês, galesa; 2. idioma galês * en: n 1. Welshman, Welshwoman; 2. Welsh (language) =galletto= * sub * galletto ???? * pt: n frango * en: n chicken, cockerel =Gallia= * sub n pr * Gallia ???? * pt: npr Gália * en: npr (Gaul * the land of the Gauls) =galliarda= * sub * galliarda ???? * pt: n galharda (musica e dança lombarda) * en: n Dancing galliard =galliarde= * adj * galliarde ???? * pt: adj galhardo/a, vigoroso/a * en: adj vigorous, hardy, hearty; lively, brisk, jolly, etc. * #9674; galliardia; galliardo; galliarda * galliardetto ???? * pt: n galhardete =galliardia= * sub * galliardia (-ía) ???? * pt: n galhardia, bizarria * en: n vigor; liveliness, gaiety, etc. =galliardo= * sub * galliardo ???? * pt: n galhardo * en: n hefty fellow, jolly chap, blade, etc. =gallic= * adj * gallic ???? * pt: adj gálico/a (1. gaulês; 2. francês) * en: adj Gallic (1. Gaulish; 2. French) =gallican= * adj * gallican ???? * pt: adj Ecles. galicano/a * en: adj Hist Gallican =gallicanismo= * sub * gallicanismo ???? * pt: n Ecles. galicanismo * en: n Hist. Gallicanism =gallicano= * sub * gallicano ???? * pt: n Ecles. galicano * en: n Hist. Gallican =gallicisar= * v * gallicisar ???? * pt: v galicismar, galicizar =gallicisation= * sub * gallicisation ???? * pt: n galicização =gallicismo= * sub * gallicismo ???? * pt: n galicismo * en: n Gallicism =gallico= * sub * gallico ???? * pt: n gálico (idioma) * en: n Gaulish (language) =gallina= * sub * gallina ???? * pt: n galinha;gallina de India perua * en: n 1. hen; 2. chicken ( * domestic fowl, barnyard fowl);gallina de India Turkey hen * #9674; gallinero; galliniera; gallinetta; gallinacee-gallinaceas; gallinicultura etc. =gallinaceas= * sub pl * gallinaceas ???? * pt: n pl Zool. galináceas * en: npl Zool. gallinaceans =gallinacee= * adj * gallinacee ???? * pt: adj Zool. galináceo * en: adj Zool. gallinaceous =gallinero= * sub * gallinero ???? * pt: n galinicultor, galinheiro (criador e vendedor de galinhas) * en: n chicken farmer, poultry man =gallinetta= * sub * gallinetta ???? * pt: n franga, galinhola * en: n chicken, chick; pullet * gallinicultor ???? * pt: n galinicultor, avicultor =gallinicultura= * sub * gallinicultura * ???? * pt: n galinicultura, avicultura * en: n chicken breeding =galliniera= * sub * galliniera ???? * pt: n galinheiro, capoeira, poleiro * en: n chicken coop =gallinula= * sub =gallium= * sub * gallium (gál-) ???? * pt: n Quim. gálio (Ga) * en: n Chem. gallium =gallo (I)= * sub =gallo (II)= * sub * gallo¹ * ???? * pt: n galo, gaulês * en: n Gaul ( * inhabitant of Gaul) * #9674; Gallia; gallic-gallicismo, gallican-gallicanismo; gallicano, gallico; gallium; gallomania etc.; gallophile etc.; galloroman etc. * gallo² ???? * pt: n Zool. galo;gallo de India peru * en: n rooster, cock;gallo de India Turkey cock * #9674; galletto; gallina * * gallo-hispan ???? * pt: adj Galo-Hispano/a =galloitalic= * adj =gallomane= * adj * gallomane ???? * pt: adj galómano/a, francómano/a =gallomania= * sub * gallomania (-ía) ???? * pt: n galomania, francomania * en: n Gallomania, Francomania =gallomaniac= * adj =gallomaniaco= * sub =gallomano= * sub * gallomano ???? * pt: n * galómano, francómano =gallon= * sub * gallon A ???? * pt: n gallon A * en: n gallon =gallophile= * adj * gallophile ???? * pt: adj galófilo/a, francófobo/a * en: adj Gallophile, Francophile * #9674; gallophilia; gallophilo =gallophilia= * sub * gallophilia (-ía) ???? * pt: n galofilia, francofilia * en: n Gallophilism, Francophilism =gallophilo= * sub * gallophilo (-ló-) ???? * pt: n galófilo, francofilo * en: n Gallophile, Francophilegallophobe (-ló-) ???? * pt: adj galófobo/a, francófobo/a * en: adj Gallophobe, Francophobe * #9674; gallophobia; gallophobo =gallophobe= * adj =gallophobia= * sub * gallophobia (-ía) ???? * pt: n galofobia, francofobia * en: n Gallophobia, Francophobia =gallophobo= * sub * gallophobo (-ló-) ???? * pt: n galófobo, francófobo * en: n Gallophobe, Francophobe =galloroman= * adj * galloroman ???? * pt: adj Galo-Romano/a * en: adj Gallo-Roman =galloromano= * sub * galocha (-sha) ???? * pt: n galocha * en: n galosh, overshoe =galocha {sj}= * sub =galon= * sub * galon ???? * pt: n Mil. galão * en: n braid, galloon; also: Mil. chevron;galones Mil. stripes * #9674; galonero; galonar =galonar= * v * galonar ???? * pt: v galonar, agaloar * en: v to braid ( * to trim with braid) =galonate= * adj =galonero= * sub * galonero ???? * pt: n (fabricante de galões) * en: n braid or galloon maker =galopada= * sub =galopante= * adj =galopar= * v * galopar ???? * pt: v galopar * en: v to gallop ( * to go at a gallop);phthisis galopante Pathol. galloping consumption * #9674; galopo =galopator= * sub =galopino= * sub =galopo= * sub * galopo ???? * pt: n galope * en: n 1. gallop; 2. Dancing galop * galvan- ???? * en: see Galvani, Luigi * Galvani, Luigi ???? * pt: npr descobridor do galvanismo * en: npr discoverer of galvanism * #9674; galvanismo; galvanic; galvanisar-galvanisation; galvanometro etc.; galvanoplastia etc. =galvanic= * adj * galvanic ???? * pt: adj galvânico/a * en: adj galvanic (as in * “galvanic battery”) =galvanisar= * v * galvanisar ???? * pt: v galvanizar * en: v to galvanize =galvanisate= * adj =galvanisation= * sub * galvanisation ???? * pt: n galvanização * en: n galvanization =galvanisator= * sub =galvanismo= * sub * galvanismo ???? * pt: n galvanismo * en: n galvanism =galvanocaustic= * adj =galvanocaustica= * sub =galvanocauterio= * sub =galvanochirurgia= * sub =galvanochromia= * sub =galvanographia= * sub =galvanographic= * adj =galvanomagnetic= * adj =galvanomagnetismo= * sub =galvanometria= * sub =galvanometric= * adj =galvanometro= * sub * galvanometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n galvanómetro * en: n galvanometer =galvanoplastia= * sub * galvanoplastia (-ía) ???? * pt: n galvanoplástica, galvanoplastia * en: n galvanoplastics, galvanoplasty * #9674; galvanoplastic-galvanoplastica =galvanoplastic= * adj * galvanoplastic ???? * pt: adj galvanoplástico/a * en: adj galvanoplastic =galvanoplastica= * sub * galvanoplastica ???? * pt: n galvanoplástica, galvanoplastia * en: n galvanoplastics =galvanoscopic= * adj =galvanoscopio= * sub =galvanostegia= * sub =galvanotherapia= * sub =galvanotropismo= * sub =galvanotypia= * sub =gamba= * sub * gamba ???? * pt: n Anat. perna (pop. gambia) * en: n Anat. leg;(viola de) gamba Mus. (viola da) gamba * #9674; gambada; gambiera; gambito; gambon =gambada= * sub * gambada ???? * pt: n salto * en: n gambol * #9674; gambadar =gambadar= * v * gambadar ???? * pt: v saltitar, saltar * en: v to gambol =gambetta= * sub =Gambia= * sub n pr =gambian= * adj =gambiano= * sub =gambiera= * sub * gambiera ???? * pt: n 1. polaina; 2. grevas * en: n 1. legging; 2. jambeau ( * armor for the leg) =gambito= * sub * gambito ???? * pt: n gambito * en: n Chess gambit =gambon= * sub * gambon ???? * pt: n 1. presunto; 2. pernão * en: n ham, gammon =gambusia= * sub =gamelan= * sub =gamella= * sub * gamella ???? * pt: n gamela =gameta= * sub * gameta ???? * pt: n Biol. gâmeta * en: n Biol. gamete =gametocyto= * sub =gametogamia= * sub =gametogenese (-esis)= * sub =gametophytic= * adj =gametophyto= * sub =gamia= * sub =gamic= * adj =gamma= * sub * gamma ???? * pt: n I. gama (terceira letra do alfabeto grego "G"); II. série (1. Mus. escala: * 2. como em "gama de cores, produtos, etc.") * en: n I. gamma ( * third letter of the Greek alphabet); II. gamut (1. Mus.: 2. as in “gamut of colors, emotions, etc.”);radio gamma gamma ray * #9674; gammate; digamma etc. =gamma-active= * adj =gammaglobulina= * sub =gammate= * adj * gammate ???? * pt: adj gamado/a (como em "cruz gamada");cruce gammate cruz gamada, cruz suástica * en: adj hooked (as in * “hooked cross”);cruce gammate hooked cross, gammadion, swastika =gammatherapia= * sub * gamo- ???? * en: n in compounds gamo- ( * marriage) * #9674; gamomania etc.; bigame etc.; cryptogame etc.; endogame etc.; misogame etc.; monogame etc.; polygame etc. =gamogenese (-esis)= * sub =gamogenetic= * adj =gamomania= * sub * gamomania (-ía) ???? * pt: n Psicol. gamomania * en: n Psychol. gamomania =gamopetale= * adj =gamosepale= * adj =gamotropismo= * sub =gang= * sub =ganga= * sub =Gange= * sub n pr * Gange ???? * pt: npr Ganges * en: npr Ganges * #9674; gangetic =gangetic= * adj * gangetic ???? * pt: adj gangetico/a * en: adj Gangetic * gangli- ???? * en: see ganglion =gangliforme= * adj * gangliforme ???? * pt: adj gangliforme * en: adj gangliform =ganglioma= * sub * ganglioma ???? * pt: n Patol. ganglioma * en: n Pathol. ganglioma =ganglion= * sub * ganglion (-ánglion) ???? * pt: n gânglio * en: n ganglion * #9674; ganglionitis; ganglionar; ganglioma; gangliforme etc. =ganglionar= * adj * ganglionar ???? * pt: adj ganglionar * en: adj ganglionary =ganglionitis= * sub * ganglionitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n ganglionite * en: n ganglionitis =gangrena= * sub * gangrena ???? * pt: n gangrena * en: n gangrene * #9674; gangrenose; gangrenar =gangrenar= * v * gangrenar ???? * pt: v gangrenar * en: v to gangrene * gangrenose ???? * pt: adj gangrenoso/a * en: adj gangrenous =gangster= * sub * gangster A ???? * pt: n gangster A * en: n gangster =gangsterismo= * sub * gangsterismo ???? * pt: n gangsterismo =ganiabile= * adj * ganiabile ???? * pt: adj ganhável * en: adj that can be won or gained =gania-pan= * sub =ganiar= * v * ganiar ???? * pt: v ganhar * en: v 1. to win, gain; 2. to earn; 3. to win or gain over;ganiar tempore to gain, or play for, time;ganiar un loco to gain or reach a place =ganiator= * sub * ganiator ???? * pt: n ganhador, vencedor * en: n winner, gainer =ganio= * sub * ganio ???? * pt: n ganho, lucro * en: n gain, profit * #9674; ganiar-ganiabile, ganiator, reganiar =ganoderma= * sub =ganoides= * sub pl =Ganymedes= * sub n pr =garage= * sub * garage F ???? * pt: n garage F (garagem) * en: n garage * #9674; garagista * garagista (-jis-) ???? * pt: n garagista * en: n garagekeeper, garageman =garagista {zji}= * sub =garancia= * sub =garante= * sub * garante ???? * pt: n garante, fiador * en: n guarantor, guarantee * #9674; garantia; garantir =garantia= * sub * garantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n garantia * en: n guarantee, guaranty, warranty =garantir= * v * garantir ???? * pt: v garantir * en: v to guarantee (1. * “to guarantee the quality of”; 2. to warrant) =garba= * sub =garbo= * sub * Garden, Alexander ???? * pt: npr botânico americano * en: npr American botanist * #9674; gardenia =gardenia= * sub * gardenia ???? * pt: n gardénia, jasmim-do-cabo * en: n gardenia =garden-party= * sub * garden-party A ???? * pt: n garden-party A * en: n garden party =gargantuesc= * adj * gargarisar ???? * pt: v gargarejar =gargarisar se= * v =gargarismo= * sub * gargarismo ???? * pt: n gargarejo =gargola= * sub =garibaldian= * v =garibaldiano= * sub =garnison= * sub * garnison F ???? * pt: n garnison F * en: n garrison =garrettiera= * sub * garrettiera ???? * pt: n 1. jarreteira; 2. liga * en: n garter;ordine del garrettiera Order of the Garter =garretto= * sub * garretto ???? * pt: n jarrete * en: n hollow of the knee * #9674; garrettiera =garrotar= * v * garrotar ???? * pt: v garrotar * en: v to garrote ( * to strangle with the garrote) =garrote= * sub * garrote H ???? * pt: n garrote H * en: n garrote, garrotte (1. instrument used for garroting; 2. execution by means of the garrote) * #9674; garrotar =garrulada= * sub =garrular= * v * garrular ???? * pt: v tagarelar, palrar * en: v babble, prattle, chatter =garrulator= * sub =garrule= * adj * garrule ???? * pt: adj garrulo/a * en: adj garrulous * #9674; garrulitate; garrular =garrulitate= * sub * garrulitate ???? * pt: n garrulidade * en: n garrulity =garrulo(glandari)= * sub =garson= * sub * garson ???? * pt: n mancebo, moço, garção * en: n lad, boy, young man, youth =garzetta= * sub =gas= * sub * gas ???? * pt: n gás * en: n gas ( * gaseous substance; specif.: gas for lighting or heating);gas hilarante laughing gas;gas lacrimogene tear gas * #9674; gasolina; gasose; gasificar-gasification; gasiforme etc.; gasometro etc.; gasogene etc. =gascon= * adj =gascon= * sub =Gasconia= * sub n pr =gasifere= * adj =gasificar= * v * gasificar ???? * pt: v gasificar, gaseificar * en: v to gasify ( * to make gascous) =gasification= * sub * gasification ???? * pt: n gasificação, gaseificação * en: n gasificationgasiforme ???? * pt: adj gaseiforme * en: adj gasiform, in a gaseous state =gasificator= * sub =gasiforme= * adj =gasista= * sub =gasoducto= * sub * gasoducto ???? * pt: n gasoduto =gasogene= * adj * gasogene ???? * pt: adj gasógeno/a * en: adj gas-producing; aerating * #9674; gasogeno =gasogeno= * sub * gasogeno (-ó-) ???? * pt: n gás gasógeno, gasogenio * en: n gas producer =gasoil= * sub =gasoleo= * sub =gasolina= * sub * gasolina ???? * pt: n gasolina * en: n gasoline, petrol =gasometro= * sub * gaso-metro (-ó-) ???? * en: n gasometer * gasometro ???? * pt: n gasómetro =gasose= * adj * gasose ???? * pt: adj gasoso/a * en: adj gaseous =gasterosteo= * sub =gastralgia= * sub * gastralgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. gastralgia * en: n Med. gastralgia =gastralgic= * adj =gastrectomia= * sub =gastric= * adj * gastric ???? * pt: adj gástrico/a * en: adj gastric =gastrina= * sub =gastritis= * sub * gastritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Med. gastrite * en: n Med. gastritis =gastro= * sub * gastro ???? * pt: n gastro, ventre, estômago * en: n abdomen, belly, stomach * #9674; gastritis; gastrula; gastric; gastralgia etc.; gastroenteritis etc.; gastronome etc.; gastropode etc.; gastroenteric etc.; gastroscopio etc., gastrotomia etc. =gastrocele= * sub =gastroenteric= * adj * gastroenteric ???? * pt: adj gastro-enterico/a, gastrenterico/a * en: adj gastroenteric =gastroenteritis= * sub * gastroenteritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Med. gastro-enterite, gastrenterite * en: n Med. gastroenteritis =gastroenterologia= * sub =gastroenterologista= * sub =gastroenterologo= * sub =gastrointestinal= * adj =gastrologia= * sub =gastrologic= * adj =gastrologista= * sub =gastrologo= * sub =gastromania= * sub =gastronome= * adj * gastronome (-tró) ???? * pt: adj gastronómico/a * en: adj gastronomic * #9674; gastronomia-gastronomic; gastronomo =gastronomia= * sub * gastronomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n gastronomia * en: n gastronomy =gastronomic= * adj * gastronomic ???? * pt: adj gastronómico/a * en: adj gastronomic =gastronomo= * sub * gastronomo (-tró-) ???? * pt: n gastrónomo * en: n gastronome, gastronomist =gastrophylle= * adj =gastropode= * adj * gastropode (-ópode) ???? * pt: adj gastrópode * en: adj gastropodous, gastropod * #9674; gastropodo =gastropodo= * sub * gastropodo (-ópodo) ???? * pt: n Zool. gastrópode;gastropodos Zool. gastrópodes * en: n Zool. gastropod, gasteropod;gastropodos Zool. Gastropoda, Gasteropoda =gastrorrhagia= * sub =gastroscopia= * sub * gastroscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n gastroscopia * en: n gastroscopy =gastroscopic= * adj =gastroscopio= * sub * gastroscopio ???? * pt: n Med. gastroscopio * en: n Med. gastroscope * #9674; gastroscopia =gastrotomia= * sub * gastrotomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. gastrotomia * en: n Surg. gastrotomy =gastrula= * sub * gastrula ???? * pt: n Embriol. gastrula * en: n Embryol. gastrula =gastrulation= * sub =gâteau= * sub =gaucho= * sub =gauder= * v * gauder ???? * pt: v gozar * en: v to rejoice;gauder de to enjoy * #9674; gaudio-gaudiose; gaudimento =gaudibile= * adj =gaudimento= * sub * gaudimento ???? * pt: n gozo, felicidade, jubilo * en: n enjoyment =gaudinia= * sub =gaudio= * sub * gaudio ???? * pt: n gozo, felicidade, jubilo * en: n joy =gaudiose= * adj * gaudiose ???? * pt: adj jubiloso/a * en: adj joyful, joyous =gauditor= * sub =gaufrage= * sub =gaufrar= * v =gaufratura= * sub =gaullismo {o}= * sub =gaullista {o}= * adj =gaullista {o}= * sub =gaura= * sub =gauss= * sub =Gauss (Karl Friedrich--)= * sub n pr * gauss ???? * pt: n Elect. gauss * en: n Elec. gauss * Gauss, Karl Friedrich ???? * pt: npr matemático alemão de quem deriva o nome "gauss" * en: npr mathematician after whom the “gauss” is named;logarithmos de Gauss Gaussian or Gauss’s logarithms * #9674; gauss =gaussian= * adj =gavia= * sub =gavial= * sub =gavotte= * sub =gaza= * sub * gaza ???? * pt: n gaze, gaza * en: n gauze =gazella= * sub * gazella ???? * pt: n gazela =gazetta= * sub * gazetta ???? * pt: n gazeta, jornal =gazettero= * sub =gazon= * sub * gazon ???? * pt: n relvado * en: n lawn ( * ground covered with fine grass)